rarefandomcom-20200213-history
Donkey Kong 64
|genre=3D Platformer |modes=Single player, Multiplayer |platforms=Nintendo 64 |media= }} Donkey Kong 64 is a game for the Nintendo 64 where the player can play as five Kongs, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Lanky Kong, Chunky Kong, and Tiny Kong. Gameplay A single player adventure mode and a multiplayer "Monkey Smash" mode are available. Single-player The game is a 3D adventure with strong platforming links, similar to that of Banjo-Kazooie. Much of the gameplay involves collecting various items, such as Coins, Bananas, weapons, keys, and blueprints. IGN described it as the most "collecting-ist" game ever. The main goal of the game is to collect Golden Bananas. There are 200 Golden Bananas with a "Nintendo" tag and a special one with a "Rareware" tag. They are used for gaining access to various levels, blocked by B. Locker, who has the number of Golden Bananas needed labeled on him for unblocking the level's entrance. There are 25 Golden Bananas in each level, but each Kong is only able to find five. One of the five they find is from Snide after a Kong gives him a special Blueprint found in a Kasplat (40 total). The Boss Keys are the second most important items for completing the game. These are used for unlocking each of the eight locks on K. Lumsy's cage. Seven of them are collected by defeating a level boss. These unlock the next level(s)'s entrance area. Sometimes, two levels can be unlocked together, with different amounts of Golden Bananas needed for the B. Locker to unblock the entrance. The entrances appear, because of an earthquake K. Lumsy causes with his tremendous joy. The third most important thing to collect are the colored bananas, which come in five different colors for each Kong. These are needed to feed Scoff to reach a key to unlock the entrance of a level boss for one specified Kong to battle. There are 500 bananas in each level, 100 for each Kong. They can be found alone, in bunches of five, or in balloons, worth ten. The number of bananas needed to unlock the entrance to the boss is shown on the entrance door. The fourth objective is to free the four Kongs who are held captive in the first three levels. In the second level, there are two Kongs being held captive in two different places. They are needed to collect the Golden Bananas and their colored bananas to feed Scoff. A specific Kong can be chosen to fight the level boss. After all the Kongs are freed, the player can switch Kongs, by going into the Tag Barrels. Weapons can be bought and upgraded for each character. Players are able to fire both regular and homing ammo, and can throw Orange Grenades. Also available is a unique musical instrument for each Kong to play, which can destroy every enemy in the area. Multiplayer Multiplayer can be played by up to four players at one time. It features three arenas, one special arena, and six gameplay modes. The five playable characters from the single player adventure are used in the multiplayer mode, along with a secret character, Krusha. Levels *Jungle Japes *Angry Aztec *Frantic Factory *Gloomy Galleon *Fungi Forest *Crystal Caves *Creepy Castle *Hideout Helm DK Rap Here, here, here we go, So they're finally here, Performing for you, If you know the words, You can join in too, Put your hands together, if you want to clap, As we take you through, this monkey rap! Huh!! DK, Donkey Kong!! He's the leader of the bunch, you know him well, He's finally back to kick some tail, His Coconut Gun can fire in spurts, If he shoots ya, it's gonna hurt! He's bigger, faster, and stronger too, He's the first member of the DK crew! Huh! DK, Donkey Kong! DK, Donkey Kong is here! This Kong's got style, so listen up dudes, She can shrink in size, to suit her mood, She's quick and nimble when she needs to be, She can float through the air and climb up trees! If you choose her, you'll not choose wrong, With a skip and a hop, she's one cool Kong! Huh! DK, Donkey Kong! He has no style, he has no grace, This Kong has a funny face, He can handstand when he needs to, And stretch his arms out, just for you, Inflate himself just like a balloon, This crazy Kong just digs this tune! Huh! DK, Donkey Kong! DK, Donkey Kong is here! He's back again and about time too, And this time he's in the mood, He can fly real high with his jetpack on, With his pistols out, he's one tough Kong! He'll make you smile when he plays his tune, But Kremlings beware 'cause he's after you! Huh! DK, Donkey Kong! Huh! Finally, he's here for you, It's the last member of the DK crew! This Kong's so strong, it isn't funny, Can make a Kremling cry out for mummy, Can pick up a boulder with relative ease, Makes crushing rocks seem such a breeze, He may move slow, he can't jump high, But this Kong's one hell* of a guy! Huh! C'mon Cranky, take it to the fridge! W-w-w-walnuts, peanuts. pineapple smells, Grapes, melons, oranges and coconut shells! Ahh yeah!! Walnuts, peanuts, pineapple smells, Grapes, melons, oranges and coconut shells! Ahh yeah!! * hell is changed to heck in the Super Smash Bros. Melee version of the DK rap. * oddly enough, hell is used in an E rated game, but is changed to heck in a T rated game. Category:Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Nintendo 64 Games Category:Nintendo Games